sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Marcianos vs. Mexicanos
| runtime = 90 minutes | country = Mexico | language = English Spanish | budget = | gross = MX$22.09 million (US$1.18 million) }} Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (in English: Martians vs. Mexicans) is a 2018 animated sci-fi comedy film produced, written, and directed by Gabriel Riva Palacio Alatriste and Rodolfo Riva Palacio Alatriste. Note: date not shown. In Spanish. The film features the voices of Adal Ramones, Martha Higareda, Omar Chaparro, Angélica Vale, Eduardo Manzano, and Jaime Maussan. Produced by Huevocartoon Producciones (best known for the Huevos franchise), it is the company's first original project as it features an entirely human cast and original story, in contrast to the company's previous productions. The film is aimed for a teenage audience. The film was released in Mexico on March 9, 2018, opening to negative critical reception and a box-office disappointment. In Spanish. In Spanish. Note: date not shown. In Spanish. Note: date not shown. Plot A Mexican family was chosen by NASA to head to Mars in order to stop an army of Martians from conquering Earth. Cast *Adal Ramones as El Chacas *Martha Higareda as La Zafiro *Omar Chaparro as the Martian king *Angélica Vale as La Tlacoyito *Eduardo Manzano as Don Calcáneo *Ricardo Hill as El Teacher *Humberto Vélez as El General *Fernando Meza as El Nene / Doña Chocho / El Cubano / Juan *Mónica Santacruz Gutiérrez as La Joselyn *Rodolfo Riva Palacio Alatriste as El Talachas / El Poli / El Mirey / Martian Soldier *Gabriel Riva Palacio Alatriste as Jacinto / El Frijol / La Niña / El Chino / Nerd *Jaime Maussan as himself Production Development The film has been in development from 2015 to 2017. The film's directors and producers Gabriel and Rodolfo Riva Palacio Alatriste said the film is a setback to the foundation of their production company, Huevocartoon Producciones, due to the company's "irreverent" and "rude" content nature. "When we started with Huevocartoon, we were kind of a Latin South Park, but then when we made the films, we had to reach another audience. Now it will have a scratchy side," said Gabriel. Gabriel also mentioned the idea of the story is based on the real-life economic problems occurring in Mexico, and how the citizens in the film were "immune" to the Martians. "One day, my brother (Rodolfo) and I were talking about how the country was bad in every way: corruption, politics, everything, we told ourselves that something very big must happen to create awareness," said Gabriel. "We began to present the script and suddenly, this happened: ...everything we suffer would make us immune to Martians, and NASA even sends a mission to Mexico." Adal Ramones, who portrays protagonist 'El Chacas', shared more details on the economic issues of the country and how the characters in the film would not save Earth in a traditional formula. "On this occasion, we are going to face the Martians, and they see that Godzilla or the aliens always arrive and attack New York, and it is the gringos who stop the world catastrophe. Well, now we Mexicans are responsible for saving the world and we do not do it precisely with a prepared army or the best technology in arms, but with their irreverent way of being and solving the lawsuits," said Ramones. "Wrestling, tacos, Mexicans who steal motherships to sell their mechanical parts on the black market, things like that are what we see and those that give more laughter, because the Riva Palacio took the 'bad' of the country and used it to ... fight against an alien invasion that we see the stereotypes of the Mexican in different characters, from the corrupt policeman to the luchona mother." Co-director and writer, Rodolfo Riva is very satisfied with the film, to which he says that "it's a film I made with a lot of heart." Casting The voice cast is consisted of well-known Mexican talent, to which some have shared their satisfaction and call it "funny". Adal Ramones, who plays the main protagonist 'El Chacas', calls the project "a very funny animated film" as the film is his first effort in an adult-themed animated production. "My character is called (or nicknamed) 'Chacas', and he's literally a neighborhood boy who along with other people who represent various stereotypes of the Mexican, are recruited to fight against the aliens that have already invaded the entire world, except our country," said Ramones. "It's a very funny animated film because it's the first time I've seen a production of this kind in comedy that is not for children, but for teenagers and adults really because it's very funny, very picaresque and a portrait of how we Mexicans are." The Mexican actor had previous voice-acting experience in other animated films, such as the Spanish-language version of Pixar's A Bug's Life, and Animex's El Americano. Actress Martha Higareda, who voices 'El Zafiro', stated she is very satisfied with her voice work in the film, saying that she is "proud" to be in a film produced by Huevocartoon, a company in which she praised the filmmakers for achievement to revive the Mexican animation industry, which was not common in the country's film industry. For her role, she had to change her voice to a 'smoother'-like to match the 'sexy' trait of her character. "I had to change because I have a very sharp, and for 'Zafiro's voice, I demanded something much more dense," said Higareda. Higareda has had previous voice work experience in the Spanish dub version of Warner Bros.' Storks, La Leyenda de la Nahuala, and a guest role in Cartoon Network's Steven Universe. "I really enjoyed it, I had to do it with Storks. I hope that Marcianos vs. Mexicanos is one more I can do,'' said Higareda. Angélica Vale, who voices 'La Tlacoyito', have also shared her 'satisfying' experience with working with the filmmakers. Vale had previously collaborated with the past productions by Huevocartoon. "My love for the Riva Palacio is something much stronger than anything. I think they are two very talented guys and how could I say no? I flattered and happy that they give chance to return to be with them in a movie no longer in Huevos but as the 'Tlacoyito'. Other talents include Omar Chaparro, who previously collaborated with Huevocartoon for Un gallo con muchos huevos, Eduardo Manzano, and ufologist Jaime Maussan, among others. Animation The film is produced with 2D traditional animation. Release The film premiered in theaters in Mexico on March 9, 2018. Reception Box office The film opened at #4 on its opening weekend in Mexico, earning $13.5 million pesos (USD $0.7 million). In Spanish. Critical response Upon its release, the film has received negative reviews from critics, to which some criticized the film's plot and humor; others praised its political impact approach. In Spanish. See also *''Una Película de Huevos'' *''Otra Película de Huevos y un Pollo'' *''Un gallo con muchos huevos'' References External links *Official website * *Videocine profile (in Spanish) *Official trailer on YouTube Category:2018 films Category:2018 animated films Category:Mexican animated films Category:Mexican comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:Science fiction films Category:Political satire films Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:Mexican films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:Films about NASA Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:Films about astronauts Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films about corruption Category:Alien invasions in fiction Category:Alien invasions in films